A félbeszakadt kaland
by Victoria Lisa
Summary: Ez a legeslegelső történet, amit írtam. Fenn volt már régebben is, de most úgy döntöttem megint visszarakom. **House és Cuddy egy liftben összezárva. Kell ennél több? :D


Reggel Cuddy álmosan ránézett az órára: 8.30.

-A francba! Már megint elaludtam! - kiáltott fel dühösen. A héten ez már a második eset volt és tudta, hogy House megint cikizni fogja, az asszisztensek suttogásáról nem is beszélve. Ezek a hormongyógyszerek teljesen felforgatták az életét. _Végül is én vagyok a főnök. Akkor megyek be, amikor akarok_ – gondolta magában, de sosem szeretett késni, mert úgy érezte nélküle felfordulna az egész kórház. _Mégis ki állítaná meg House-t, ha megint valami szörnyűséget akarna csinálni?_ Nincs egy olyan nap, mikor ne akarna tiltott vizsgálatokat és majdnem megölni a páciensét, csakhogy meg tudja a választ a nyamvadt kérdéseire. Most már mindegy. Gyorsan kikászálódott az ágyból és elment zuhanyozni. Miután végzett, felvett egy extra szűk szoknyát, egy piros kivágott blúzt, egy elegáns zakót és egy fekete magas sarkút. A nagy sietségben alig volt ideje tükör elé állni, de lopva végignézett magán. Úgy látta minden rendben. Bezárta a lakást és beült a kocsiba. Szerencsére nem került dugóba a kórház felé menve, így viszonylag hamar megérkezett. Leparkolt és elindult a bejárathoz. Végigment a portán az irodája felé, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy megbeszélte a főnővérrel, elmegy a félévi jelentésekért. Tehát a lift felé vette az irányt a nővérek megdöbbent pillantásai közepette. Gondolta csak a késés miatt néznek rá így. És hálát adott az égnek, mert még nem futott össze House-szal. Ekkor - mintha valami ellene dolgozna - ütemes kopogást hallott a háta mögül. Gyorsan megnyomta újra a hívógombot, de már késő volt. Megállt mellette. Hirtelen kinyílott a liftajtó, és Cuddy gyorsan besurrant. House bicegve követte őt, s amint becsukódott az ajtó, megszólalt:

- Jó reggelt Dr. Cuddy! Vagy mondjam inkább azt, hogy jó estét?! Csak nem megint elaludt?

- Nagyon vicces House! - Vágott vissza. - Egy nagyon fontos megbeszélésen voltam - hazudta.

- Ohh igen! Persze, megbeszélés - mondta gúnyosan artikulálva, a nő pedig nem értette mire célozgat. House vigyorogva figyelte őt és akkor Lisa belenézett a tükörbe. - _Te jó ég!_ - kiáltott fel magában. A haja kócos és zilált, a blúza pedig nem volt teljesen begombolva, aminek következtében kilátszódott a fekete csipkés melltartója. Elpirult. Nem értette, hogy tudott ilyen szerencsétlenül felöltözni. Gyorsan elkezdte rendbe szedni magát.

- Cuddy, ez igazán felesleges. Ha engem kérdezel sokkal szexisebben nézel ki így - mondta önelégült vigyorral.

- Mégis ki kérdezett téged?! - mordult vissza.

Ekkor egy hatalmas csattanás hallatszott. A lift megállt.

- Már csak ez hiányzott - sóhajtott fel mérgesen, majd idegesen járkálni kezdett. Nem elég, hogy elkéstem és úgy nézek ki mintha épp most jöttem volna elő egy szertárból egy gyors szex után, ráadásul még bennragadok egy liftben House-szal, a legidegesítőbb emberrel a világon. Bár azért el kellett ismernie, néha nagyon is tetszettek a szexuális tartalmú megjegyzései és a vele való harcok. De ezt még magának is alig merte bevallani, nemhogy másnak, különösen House-nak nem.

- Csak nem sietsz valahova? – kérdezte House. - Nem fog előbb elindulni a lift, ha csapkodsz és majrézol.

- Ohh, valóban? Már az is baj, hogy én nem ölbe tett kézzel várom, hogy kijussunk innen? Gondolod, hogy nincs jobb dolgom, minthogy egy liftben sínylődjek, VELED?! - kiáltotta dühösen.

- Milyen feszült vagy. Hogy ezek a hormongyógyszerek mire nem képesek! Gondolom az előbbi kis kalandod izgalmasabb volt - vigyorgott**. **

Mielőtt még bármit is mondhatott volna tiltakozásul, érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta a pánik.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért lett hirtelen ilyen kétségbeesett. Egyszer már történt vele hasonló, mikor kiskorában az unokatestvérei viccből bezárták a gardróbba és ő nagyon megijedt. Dörömbölt az ajtón, sikoltozott, majd elhallgatott és a fiúk azt hitték csak viccel. Amikor bementek, hogy megnézzék mi van vele, ájultan találták. Akkor azt gondolta ez egy kivételes alkalom volt, mert azóta nem történt vele ilyesmi.

Ekkor váratlanul kipirult és érezte, hogy szaporábban ver a szíve és gyorsabban is veszi a levegőt. House abbahagyta a vigyorgást és ránézett.

- Cuddy, jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva, amit a nő eléggé furcsállt.

- Persze, nincs semmi bajom – Ám alighogy ezt kimondta hirtelen megszédült és elesett.

House gyorsan megfogta, majd leültette őt a földre és ő is leült mellé a karjaiba húzva a nőt.

Cuddy mélyről hallotta a hangját, ahogy szólongatta. Érezte a férfi testének melegét miközben tartotta, s gyengéden rázogatta, hogy újra eszméleténél legyen. Még nem akarta kinyitni a szemét, még érezni akarta, ahogyan az szorosan maga mellett tartja. Kis várokozás után lassan felnézett rá, mire House arcán egy őszinte megkönnyebbült mosoly terült el.

- Na, végre! Már azt hittem, hogy orvost kell hívnom – szólalt meg játékosan.

- Sose hagysz fel a poénkodással, House?

- Mért tenném, ha idegesít téged? - vigyorgott. - Nem mondtad, hogy klausztrofóbiás vagy!

- Én nem… Nekem fogalmam sem volt róla - adta meg magát végül. De nehogy az legyen, hogy a kórházban terjedni fog rólam ez a hír, House!

- Biztos lehetsz, nem fogom terjesztgetni, bár szárnyra kaphat esetleg olyan hír, hogy valaki munkaidőben huncutkodott egy szertárban – csipkelődött gonosz mosollyal.

Cuddy elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzését. Azon töprengett, mégis mért nem ideges amiatt, hogy egy liftben kell tengődnie House-szal. Valahogy jól érezte magát így, szorosan az ölében.

House nézte Cuddy merengő arcát és azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon mire gondolhat a nő? Csodálkozott azon, hogy élvezi Cuddy közelségét. Persze bármikor el tudna vele képzelni egy szenvedélyes szexet és legtöbbször meg is teszi, de ez valahogy más, valami több annál. Most nem akarná, hogy véget érjen ez a pillanat. Ekkor House kezét a nő vállára rakta és őszinte aggodalommal a hangjában kérdezte:

- Jobban vagy, Lisa?

Cuddy teljesen ledöbbent. Legfőképp azért, mert House a keresztnevén szólította, amire még nem volt példa. Valamint, ahogy a férfi rátette a kezét a vállára egy jóleső bizsergés járta át a testét. Nem tudta, House hogyan tudott belőle ilyen jó érzéseket kiváltani, de nem is érdekelte igazán. Felé fordította a fejét és belenézett annak csodálatosan kék szemeibe. Teljesen elolvadt a látványtól. Majd még kábultan válaszolt neki:

- Igen, köszönöm már jobban vagyok - mondta és folytatta: - Hála neked.

Teljesen elmélyült a férfi tekintetében, mintha egy mocsárba süllyedne, ami nem akarja elengedni és csak süllyed és süllyed. Gondolataiból egy ismerős hang rántotta vissza, House-é:

- Minden rendben Cuddy? Biztos, hogy nincs semmi bajod?

- Öhh, igen… Persze - válaszolta még mindig kábultan, majd gyorsan összeszedite magát.

- Köszönöm most már fel tudok állni - állította szilárd meggyőződéssel a hangjában.

- Lassan a testtel! Még egyáltalán nem tudsz felállni. Az előbb még ájultan feküdtél. Különben is, jobb, ha így maradsz, mert a végén még újra rosszul leszel!

-Nem, nem. Komolyan. Most már rendben leszek - nyugtázta Cuddy, talán túl erőltetett mosollyal az arcán. House felvonta a szemöldökét és egy darabig merőn nézte a nőt, de végül engedett neki. Cuddy kicsomagolta magát House öleléséből. _- Ezt egy egész életre meg fogom bánni_ - gondolta magában keserűen, aztán felállt. House is feltápászkodott nagy nehezen a nő mellé.

Amikor már Cuddy épp kárörvendően meg akart volna szólalni, hogy "na látod, nincs nekem semmi bajom", elveszítette az egyensúlyát és elkezdett dőlni hátrafelé kezével reménytelenül kapkodva a levegőben. Hirtelen elkapta House ingjét a mellkasánál, magára rántva a férfit.

Pár pillanatig így feküdtek egymáson, szótlanul, aztán Cuddy feleszmélt. Igyekezett kiszabadítani magát a morcos doki alól, de az meg se moccant.

House-nak ez maga volt a mennyország. Az, hogy rajta fekszik Cuddyn és teljesen az irányítása alatt tartja, egy valóra vált álom számára.

- House!

- Hm? - szólalt meg a férfi, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Ne add itt nekem az ártatlant, szállj le rólam légy szíves!

- És mi van, ha nem akarok?

Mielőtt Cuddy válaszolhatott volna, House még közelebb hajolt hozzá. Így már csak pár centiméterre voltak egymástól.

A nő kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de mikor látta, hogy a férfi milyen közel van és érezte minden egyes szívdobbanását, egyszerűen képtelen volt megszólalni. Előtörtek belőle a múltbéli események. Már régóta érezte, hogy újra fellángoltak benne régi érzelmei a férfi iránt, de próbálta elfojtani azokat. Ezidáig. Akárhogy is próbálta, nem volt képes már nemet mondani neki.

Végül újra belenézett azokba a gyönyörű szemekbe, majd lehunyta a sajátját és bezárta a köztük levő kis távolságot.

Ajkaik egy puha csókban találkoztak. Cuddy felnyögött, ahogy észlelte a férfi nyelvét az ajkain, ami bebocsátást kért. A nő kinyitotta a száját és onnan már nem volt megállás. Úgy csókolták egymást, mintha ez lenne az utolsó alkalom. Egyre perzselődött közöttük a hangulat és hatalmas szenvedélybe csapott át. Már nagyon türelmetlenül tépkedték le egymásról a ruháikat.

House meglepődött kissé a nő szenvedélyességén. Nem így képzelte el őt mocskos férfiálmaiban, de ez még jobban elnyert a tetszését. Töprengéséből Cuddy józanította ki, beleharapva a férfi szájába, mert észrevette, hogy House lelassult kissé.

- Na, mi van House? Csak nem be akarod fejezni? - kérdezte Cuddy gúnyosan.

- Még el se kezdtem! – vágott vissza, majd a nő nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni.

Cuddy nagyon élvezte ezt és nehezen tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne nyögjön az élvezettől. Még rajta volt a blúza és House nekiállt azt is kigombolgatni, de elég nehezen ment neki, ugyanis a nő rendesen megigazította azt még a tükör előtt.

- Na ugye, mondtam én, hogy nem kellett volna vesződni vele - szólat meg House, még mindig a gombokkal babrálva.

- Fogd be és folytasd! - adta ki az utasítást Cuddy, aki már teljesen fel volt tüzelve a vágytól.

Mikor sikerült lehámoznia Lisáról az inget, őt is elöntötték az indulatok és nem tudta türtőztetni magát, mikor végre birtokba vehette kedvenc testrészét a nőn. Levette a fekete csipkés melltartót, ami már előbb is látható volt, mikor beléptek együtt a liftbe, s szájával kényeztette a nőt hihetetlen érzéseket kiváltva belőle. Most már muszáj volt kiengednie magából azt a jóleső nyögést, ami már régóta kikívánkozott belőle.

House önelégülten vigyorgott, hiszen már sokszor eljátszott ezzel a mocskos gondolattal. Az még inkább tetszett neki, hogy a nő láthatóan élvezte kis barangolását a mellein. Mikor House látta, hogy Lisa egyre hevesebben veszi a levegőt, abbahagyta egy pillanatra, majd elkezdte újfent simogatni őt bejárva minden testrészét, különösen a fenekét.

Most Cuddyn volt a sor, hogy átvegye az irányítást. Bár House jobb szerette, ha nála van a staféta, éppen ezért ritkán volt olyan, hogy ne ő irányított volna. Cuddy egy határozott mozdulattal átfordítottaa magát a férfire kisebb meglepetést kiváltva House-ból, majd szájon csókolta. Nyelveik érzéki csatát vívtak egymás szájában, aztán Lisa egyre lejjebb haladva lassan, finoman, szenvedélyesen végigcsókolgatta őt egészen a hasáig. A férfin még rajta van a nadrágja, ezért elkezdte gyengéden levetkőztetni.

House mindig is intim szféraként kezelte a lábait a sebe miatt, de úgy tűnt most nem igazán zavarta, hogy a nő ott is végigbarangol a kezeivel simogatva őt. Amint a farmer lekerült róla, Cuddy számára láthatóvá vált House fekete boxeralsója. A nő már nagyon belemerült a vetkőztetésbe és House-nak sem volt ellene semmi kifogása, sőt. Amikor a nő már az utolsó ruhadarabot kívánta eltávolítani hirtelen beindult a lift. Ez olyan hatással volt mindkettőjükre, mint mikor egy felperzselt vasat jéghideg vízbe mártanak. Még szitkozódásra se maradt idejük. Kapkodva hozzáfogtak a felöltözéshez, majd mikor végeztek, belenéztek a tükörbe és végigtekintettek egymáson. Cuddy gyorsan megigazította House ingjének gallérját, amit a férfi egy halvány mosollyal titulált. A ruhájuk így viszonylag rendben volt, de a kipirult arc és a ziháló légzés árulkodott arról mi is történt ezelőtt.

Amikor kinyílt az ajtó, próbáltak természetesen viselkedni és kifejezéstelen arcot vágni, de ez elég nehezen sikerült, mivel még mindketten teljesen fel voltak tüzelve. Egy egész kis fogadóbizottság várta őket kint és mindannyian szabadkoztak a lift megakadása miatt. Cuddy megnyugtatta őket, hogy nincs semmi baj, de legközelebb ne forduljon elő ilyesmi. Egy kicsit csodálkoztak főnökük engedékenységén, de a nő minél hamarabb akart szabadulni és a szerelők fejének leordítása és a vitatkozás alighanem, meghiúsította volna a tervét.

Lisa gyorsan az irodája felé vette az irányt, hogy rendbe szedje magát és kitisztítsa a gondolatait. House szintén ugyanígy tett.

Cuddy, miután gondosan felrakta a haját, nekiállt dolgozni, de azt vette észre, hogy egyáltalán nem a munkára koncentrál, hanem az előbbi forró eseményekre. Visszagondolt mennyire élvezte a férfi közelségét és mennyire átkozta a liftszerelőket, amiért nem egy kicsivel később tudták megjavítani azt az átkozott liftet. Nem tudta megmagyarázni hirtelen miért érzett ekkora vágyat, hogy egyszerűen csak besétáljon a férfi irodájába és leteperje őt. Próbált lehiggadni_: Nyugalom Lisa, ez csak egy kis botlás volt. Ilyen nem fog előfordulni még egyszer. Nem is volt olyan jó. Még hogy nem volt jó? Piszkosul jó volt! Ha csak egy kicsivel később indul be a lift…_ - ilyetén gondolatok cikáztak a fejében. Képtelen volt hazudni magának. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor élvezett utoljára ennyire egy férfivel való együttlétet. Talán soha. House az egyetlen, aki teljes mértékben fel tudta izgatni Cuddyt.

House, miután sikeresen megszabadult a csodálkozó tömegektől, elbicegett az irodájához ahol a csapata elemezte épp az akkori páciensük gondjait. Leült melléjük és úgy tett, mintha a betegen járna az esze, közben pedig - természetesen - a liftbeli eseményekkel volt elfoglalva. Nagyon ideges lett attól, hogy abba kellett hagyniuk a kis szexuális kalandozásaikat. Többek között, mert House akkor már nagyon túl volt fűtve és bosszantó, ha ilyenkor valami közbejön. Élvezte ezt a kis együttlétet és biztos volt benne, hogy nem csak ő van ezzel így.

Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, hogy mindenki elhallgatott és őt nézi. Végül Cameron szólalt meg:

- House, ha nem vetted volna észre mi próbálunk dolgozni is. Volnál szíves csatlakozni? - igyekezett távolságtartó lenni a férfival, de még mindig nem heverte ki a visszautasítását.

- House természetesnek mutatta magát, mintha csak direkt tette volna ezt, mintha nem is mélázott volna el. Belül azonban teljesen össze volt zavarodva.

- Végezzétek el rajta az összes lehetséges tesztet, ami felmerült.

- Dehát már mondtuk, hogy szerintünk... -kezdte Chase, de House mérgesen közbevágott:

- Nem érdekel mit gondoltatok, irány a labor!

Mindhárman meglepődtek főnökük zsémbességén, de már megszokhatták, hogy milyen tud lenni ha tényleg mérges. Vonakodva bár, de elmentek. Amint kiértek az ajtón Cameron egyszerre megszólalt:

- Láttátok milyen volt? Szerintetek, mi lehet vele?

- Ugyan már, House mindig ilyen. - válaszolt Foreman.

- De mielőtt szóltam volna neki, teljesen máshol járt az esze - próbálkozott újra Cameron.

- Ezen felesleges problémáznod! Foremannak igaza van, House ilyen. Ha valóban van is valami gondja, azt úgy se fogja megosztani velünk. Akkor meg kár ezen agyalni – értett egyet Foremannal Chase.

House már nem tudott mit kezdeni saját gondolataival. Úgy döntött, inkább bekap valamit. A lifthez ment és mikor az elindult, újra előtörtek benne _azok_ az emlékek.

Elmosolyodott kissé, majd kiszált a liftből. A büfé felé indult, ám akkor látta Cuddyt beszélgetni a pultnál az egyik orvossal. A nő a szeme sarkából figyelte House-t és láthatóan zavarba jött. Elpirult, majd az orvostól elnézést kérve gyorsan elviharzott. House figyelmét nem kerülte el a nő zavara és furcsa mód egy kicsit ő is különösen érezte magát. Vett egy szendvicset és egy italt - természetesen Wilson költségére - és leült egy asztalhoz. Közben pedig azon gondolkozott, hogy minek is jár a fejében egyfolytában a reggeli együttléte Cuddyval. Ez csak egy kis szórakozás volt, amit feltehetőleg mind a ketten élveztek.

A vacsora után House rápillantott az órájára. Már fél 10 volt, de nem mehetett el, mert a csapata még a teszteket végezte a páciensen és meg kellett várnia az eredményt, hogy fel tudjanak állítani egy új diagnózist. Elindult a nővérpult felé, hogy találjon valakit, akit tud ingerelni egy kicsit, de azt teljesen üresen állt. Ekkor az irodája felé ment, mert ott tudna hallgatni zenét. Útközben elhaladt Cuddy irodája előtt. Egy pillanatra tétovázott, végül lassított és benézett az ablakon. Illetve csak akart, mert az teljesen el volt sötétítve. Nagyon foglalkoztatta, hogy főnöke miért rejtőzött el a kíváncsi szemek elől és már amúgy is tervezte, hogy folytatja a vele való „baszélgetést".

Cuddy a kanapén ült. Hiába próbálkozott a munkájával foglalkozni nem ment neki, tehát jobbnak látta, ha inkább lazít egy keveset. Gondosan elhúzta a függönyöket, mert nem akarta, hogy bárki is lássa mit csinál. Igaz, ilyenkor már nincsenek túl sokan a kórházban.  
Amúgy is mindig agyon hajszolja magát a sok munkával és még így is úgy érzi, hogy muszáj még dolgoznia.

Kezébe vett egy könyvet, amelyet már régóta szeretett volna elolvasni. Nem is tudott rá példát, mikor szakított utoljára időt pihenésre. Mindenesetre feljegyezte magának, hogy mostanában figyelni fog erre is. Mikor már éppen ellazult volna arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki lendületesen kinyitja az ajtót és belép rajta. - _Már csak ez hiányzott! De hogyan… Jaj, elfelejtettem bezárni az ajtót. _

- Csak nem megzavartalak? Jöjjek vissza esetleg később? - kérdezte House tettetett udvariaskodással.

- Hirtelen milyen figyelmes lettél House! - válaszolt gúnyosan Cuddy, azzal felállt a kanapéról és kérdezte:

- Mit akarsz?

House közelebb lépett hozzá és mondta:

- Hát nem is tudom… én sosem szeretek félmunkát végezni - vigyorgott, majd tett még egy lépést a botjával. Cuddy nem tudott nem megdöbbent képet vágni.

- Most tényleg azért jöttél ide hozzám, hogy ezt elmond? És mi közöm nekem ehhez? – kérdezett vissza, bár pontosan tudta a választ.

- Ohh Cuddy, ne mond, hogy nem emlékszel. Nem is tudom, ki akart olyan hevesen megválasztani engem az alsógatyámtól - felelte önelégült vigyorral, amire Cuddy arcát elöntiötte a pír. Természetesen emlékezett, sajnos túlságosan is.

Ekkora már nem sok választotta el őket egymástól és House egy hirtelen, de határozott mozdulattal megfogta Cuddy derekát, és szorosan magához húzta. Mire Cuddy feleszmélt volna az előbbi megdöbbenéséből, azon kapta magát, hogy House szája az övén van. Először tiltakozni próbált - talán reflexből. El akar húzódni a férfitól, de az megerősítette szorítását rajta. Egy kicsit még habozott, de aztán érezte, ahogy House keze lecsusszan a combjára és érzékien elkezdi felfele csúsztatni azt a szoknyája alatt egészen a fenekéig.

House pontosan tudta, hogy ennek Cuddy nem tud ellenállni. Ez volt az egyik gyengepontja amit House kitapasztalt az évek során. Mélyet sóhajtott az élvezettől, majd megadva magát visszacsókolt.

Hihetetlen érzés volt számára újra érezni a férfi nyelvét követelőzőn végigjárni a saját szájában és ahogy lágyan kényezteti őt a kezeivel. Viszonoztaa a gesztust és olyan szenvedélyes csókcsatába merültek, hogy azon kapták magukat, már jó pár perc eltelt. Ekkor House a tettek mezejére lépett és elkezdte újfent kigombolni Cuddy blúzát. Most már rutinosabban végezte a műveletet, de a harmadik gombnál Cuddy leállította. Magában szitkozódott, hogy a nő megálljt parancsolt neki és nem értette miért. Cuddy megtörte a csókot, ellépett tőle és az ajtóhoz ment. House még mindig nem tudta mit akar a nő, de mikor látta, hogy Cuddy a kulcshoz nyúl és bezárja az ajtót, elmosolyodott. Visszament hozzá és ezúttal még tüzesebben csókolta House-t, aki folytatta előbbi műveletét. Miután Cuddy is lehámozta House felsőjét, finoman meglökte a kanapé felé és rámászott.

Ezután elszabadult a pokol. Csodálatos harmónia volt közöttük, mindkettő tudta mire vágyik a másik és meg is valósította azt.

Fél óra múlva kimerülten és mámorosan feküdtek egymáson. House egy pillanatra elbóbiskolt. Cuddy le akart szállni House-ról, mert arra gondolt talán fáj a férfinak, ha súlyával ránehezedik a fájós lábára, de mikor feltámaszkodott váratlanul elveszítette egyensúlyát és leesett a kanapéról. House felébredt a zajra és aggódva pillantott utána, de mikor lenézett látta, hogy a nő nevet.

- Csak nem leestél? - kérdezte mosolyogva. - Istenem! Minek fészkelődtél annyit!

- Gondoltam jobb, ha lemászok rólad, mert… - de nem folytatta válaszát.

- Jól van, na gyere! House kezét a nőnek nyújtotta, majd felhúzta.

- Köszönöm - hálálkodott Cuddy és megfogta a férfi kezét. Egy veszélyes pillantást küldött felé és gyorsan lerántotta őt a díványról. A férfi ránézett miután lehuppant és veszélyesen mosolyogva szólalt meg:

- Húú, ezért most mit kapsz! Odamászott a nőhöz és elkapta.

- Kegyelmezz! - könyörgött nevetve Cuddy.

- Ezt még át kell gondolnom… döntöttem: nem érdemled meg! . azzal megharapta Lisa nyakát. Cuddy játékosan felsikkantott, majd megcsókolta a férfit.

- Haza kéne menni - szólalt meg Cuddy a csókáradat után.

- Hova haza? - akarta tudni House.

- Hát mondjuk hozzám. Akarsz jönni?

- Naná!

Ráérősen felöltöztek. Amíg Cuddy összepakolta a cuccait, addig House felment a saját dolgaiért. Az irodájában a három jómadár már megtalálta a szerintük passzoló betegséget és elő is álltak vele, amint főnökük betette a lábát. House-nak tetszett az ötlet, majd miután gyorsan átgondolta, engedélyezte a páciens kezelését. Dalolva felszedelődzködött és jókedvűen elköszönt a csapatától. Végül döbbent arckifejezéssel ők is elhagyták az irodát.

Cuddy a recepció előtt várta House-t, s a férfi megérkeztével együtt elhagyták a kórházat. A parkolóban House a motorjához ment, ám Cuddy megállította:

- Arra most semmiképp nem tudsz rá venni. Az én kocsimmal megyünk és én vezetek - adta ki az utasítást.

- Cuddy ne légy… - de nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mert Cuddy egy gyilkos pillantással belé fojtotta a szót.

- Igenis úrnőm - mondta alázatos hangon House, mire Cuddy arcán önelégült vigyor jelent meg.

Hazafelé a kórház dolgairól és a fura alkalmazottakról beszélgettek és szóba kerültek még a régi iskolás emlékek, mivel egy egyetemre jártak. Sokat nevettek egész hazaúton. Egyszer sem veszekedtek, ami meglepő volt hiszen eddig öt percet sem tudtak úgy egy légkörben lenni, hogy ne kaptak volna össze valamin.


End file.
